Sangre Astral
by lobunaluna
Summary: Era la primera vez en su existencia que podía presenciar un fenómeno astral sin precedentes. Una sola persona nacería en el momento exacto en que este se llevó cabo. Su instinto y su frío temple, le hicieron esperar varios años hasta dar con esa persona. Ahora que la encontró, no le dejara ir. Ahora degustara el dulce elixir que le da vida. (NO YAOI/AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya Clásico y Saint Seiya TLC no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

Los astrónomos estaban impactados, la luna se tiño de azul en vez de rojo como era natural en ese tipo de eclipse. Nadie sabía dar la explicación concisa de por qué ese fenómeno, nadie podía darle un significado a ese hecho sin registros ancestrales que le narraran con anterioridad. Nadie le podía dar un significado, nadie que no fuera él. Miles de niñas y niños debieron de haber nacido a media noche, cuando ese extraño fenómeno se llevó a cabo. Solo uno era útil para su propósito. A él le daba igual las hipótesis que se estuvieran formulando en ese instante, él solo quería sangre...

Su sangre.

 _17 años después, Rusia._

Hyoga miro con ligera desconfianza al sujeto que estaba paseando por el salón, estaba solo a diferencia de los otros concurrentes... Estos otros eran parejas.

Isaac, su mejor amigo, sin duda noto que algo no le agradaba dado que también miro al sujeto.

-Menos mal que no soy un niño pequeño, los padres solteros siempre quieren niños pequeños...

-También los casados. -Apunto Hyoga como si nada, la verdad es que aún no estaba en un hogar porque jamás se adaptaba a estos y lo regresaban siempre. El silencio se hizo presente cuando el hombre se acercó a ellos. Sintió algo helado subir por su espina cuando los fríos ojos del hombre se posaron en él.

En ese momento noto que ese sujeto era un cura, les sonrió y luego se retiró.

-Falsa alarma, solo era un cura que estaba de visita... -Soltó Isaac, arrancándole una leve sonrisa. Solía ser que a veces viniera un cura, dado que el orfanato estaba asociado a una abadía, para supervisar a quien se le daba los menores. Aunque claro está, ir una vez al mes no era suficiente para ver a quien se entregaban los menores.- Supongo que alguien me va a adoptar esta vez -dijo en un tono ligeramente sarcástico.

La razón por la que Isaac, tristemente, seguía en el orfanato era porque tenía una notoria deformidad en su fisionomía facial. Una cicatriz adornaba parte de su rostro y uno de sus ojos tenía una especie de nube que tapaba todo el color en este. Su padre biológico lo había lastimado por accidente al intentar sacarlo de un incendio que consumió toda su casa y a su familia.

Un vidrio roto en la ventana, se había llevado su vista del ojo izquierdo y dejado un cruel recuerdo de ese suceso.

Su padre, trágicamente, murió al intentar salvar al resto de la familia.

* * *

El sol ya había caído cuando vieron a un sujeto cubierto con una gabardina bajar de un elegante auto. Le vieron pasar por el jardín del orfanato y dirigirse directamente a la administración. Dudaban mucho que ese hombre se hubiera confundido de horario de visita...

-¿Cuantos bebes hay? -Pregunto distraído Isaac, hizo una pequeña mueca. Cada vez que un hombre aparecía a deshora era por que un niño pequeño seria adoptado con "facilidad".

-Creo que hay tres- Comento Hyoga, mientras se apartaban de la ventana.- Pequeños afortunados, espero que terminen en un lindo hogar.

 _Salón comedor._

Les llamo la atención que el director pidiera reunir en el comedor a todos aquellos que tuvieran entre 15 y 16 años. Cuando le vieron entrar con el misterioso hombre, entendieron la razón. Hyoga pudo apreciar a las chicas tensarse notoriamente, rumores siempre hay...

Aunque dudaba que el director de la institución llegara a tanto.

El sujeto pasó y les miro a todos, cada tanto intercambiaba una mirada con alguno y algunas amables palabras. Al pasar frente a Isaac lo ignoro, pero se detuvo frente a Hyoga.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Hyoga, señor.

-¿Estas por medida judicial?

-No, señor, soy huérfano.

-Mmm... -El hombre le dedico una amable sonrisa, que para él fue sumamente falsa y siguió hablando con el resto.

 _Habitación. Esa misma noche._

-¿Por qué diablos te pregunto si te separaron de tus padres? -Pregunto Isaac, mientras acomodaba su vieja almohada.- Eso sí que fue raro...

-Raro es ese sujeto -Hyoga se movió y le miro.- Me puso los pelos de punta. -Un chisto por parte de otro de los cuatro chicos, que dormían con ellos, le hizo guardar silencio.

 _Cripta, Mansión._

Había dado con el muchacho, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo... O mejor dicho cuestión de dinero.

El dinero justo y habría una adopción...

Habría una pronta muerte.

 _Continuara._


	2. Chapter 2

_Perdonen la demora, el capitulo ya estaba escrito. Me faltaba tiempo para subirlo._

* * *

 _NOTA: LA HISTORIA **NO** ES YAOI._

* * *

 ** _Capitulo II_**

-Hyoga -unas de las celadoras entro al cuarto y miro al par de amigos, los restantes chicos se estaban preparando sin duda para comer en alguno de los tres comedores del inmenso edificio- agarra tus pertenencias y baja al vestíbulo. -Hizo una pausa- te adoptaron, de nuevo...

-¿Me adoptaron? -El chico miro a su amigo, era muy raro que adoptaran a chicos de su edad.

-Sí, cámbiate de ropa y recoge tus cosas.

 _Despacho del director. Al mismo tiempo._

-¿Cuánto pueden tardar los papeles? -Pregunto el hombre, mientras el director estaba embelesado con el contenido del maletín- Me es urgente partir con un hijo... de este país.

-¿Para qué quiere al chico? -dijo al fin el director, había aceptado algún que otro soborno de padres desesperados que querían tener niños pequeños. Pero no estaba seguro de aceptar el dar la tutela de Hyoga tan fácilmente, los adolescentes debían ser cuidados dado que no podían caer en manos de cualquiera.

-Voy a heredar una cuantiosa herencia... -Informo el hombre- y para hacerme acreedor de esta, tengo que tener un hijo. Y mi hijo murió cuando era pequeño, solo que mi familia no lo sabe. -El director hizo una pequeña mueca- Recibirá 500.000 más cuando reciba la herencia, le aseguro que el chico se quedara conmigo... El chico tendrá una buena vida y yo la herencia de mi difunto padre.

-¿500.000? Nada prueba que lo que dice es cierto.

-Le aseguro, que el menor tendrá una buena vida. -Informo el hombre con una amable sonrisa.- No habrá ninguna violación a sus derechos... Si es lo que le preocupa. -El director termino asintiendo y saco una de las actas de adopción "rápida" que tenía a su disposición.

 _Habitación._

Isaac miraba por la ventana como Hyoga se retiraba de la institución, ya con la luna adornando el cielo, con el director escoltándolo y sin duda dándole alguna breve presentación de su nuevo tutor.

El rubio se detuvo y observo hacia la ventana, movió los labios formando una simple palabra. La misma que decía cada vez que lo adoptaban: "volveré". Isaac apoyo su mano en el cristal, este estaba frio y dejo su mano marcada en él.

 _Pasillo. 30 minutos después._

-¿Entonces Hyoga se va otro país? -Al escuchar eso, Isaac sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

-Sí, el chico remplazara al hijo biológico de él. Cobrará la herencia y le dará una buena vida al chico por fingir que todo está bien y nada pasó...

-Cualquier chico aceptaría un soborno como ese... -Dijo la otra celadora, mientras seguían con el cotilleo de la nueva adopción. Ignorando al muchacho que había escuchado eso desde la parte alta de la escalera.

 _Oficina._

El director no estaba, pero si estaban los papeles... Con miedo a ser descubierto, Isaac reviso el acta de adopción y los otros papeles. La dirección estaba, como esperaba.

No quería que se llevaran a su único amigo del país... No quería perder a su hermano.

 _Mansión. Al mismo tiempo._

-¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO! -El chico peleaba con el hombre, la mansión era algo tétrica (apenas la vio decidió escaparse definitivamente), pero cuando vio que este sacaba una jeringa de un pequeño estuche comenzó la pelea- ¡SUÉLTAME!

Con un solo movimiento, arrojo a Hyoga contra una pared. El golpe seco se escuchó y replico entre todas las paredes del sombrío lugar. Como anteriormente habían sido replicados los gritos de desesperación del muchacho rubio.

El hombre dio vuelta al aturdido muchacho, ato una pequeña liga de plástico al brazo para aumentar la presión sanguínea y obligar a las venas dejarse ver. Cuando encontró la que buscaba inserto la aguja en la vena resaltada. El chico cerró los ojos y se sintió algo atontado luego de unos breves minutos...

Todo su cuerpo parecía serle ajeno y su mente no era capaz de coordinar una simple acción.

-Esto recién comienza, muchacho... –Dijo con una tenebrosa sonrisa de dientes puntiagudos el hombre, mientras la mente del chico deliraba por la droga.

 ** _Continuara._**


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya clásico no me pertenecen._

* * *

 ** _Capitulo III_**

Apenas diviso la residencia, su corazón le dijo que su hermano de la vida estaba en peligro ¿Que debía hacer? Legalmente, en cierta forma, Hyoga había sido adoptado y no podía ir con la policía.

Además, más que seguro, terminara siendo regresado al orfanato acción que le daría más tiempo a ese extraño hombre de hacerle daño a Hyoga.

Miro hacia todos lados antes de acercarse a la reja, de aire antiguo, y saltar por ella. En pocos segundos estaban caminando, casi agazapado, por el descuidado jardín.

 _Salón._

Acostado en un sillón cerca de una chimenea, donde unos troncos ardientes provocaban que la habitación se hallara en una temperatura ideal, el joven Hyoga temblaba.

No siendo capaz de movilizar una sola parte de su cuerpo, con su mirada fija en los leños, se sentía completamente indefenso e impotente ante la situación que se presentaba ante él.

Su mente, siendo lo único junto a su corazón que no estaba paralizado, no dejaba de sacar terroríficas hipótesis con respecto a su futuro inmediato. Hacía poco que había despertado, supuso que estuvo inconsciente una buena cantidad de tiempo, e ignoraba que había sido de su persona todo el tiempo en que su mente solo hubo oscuridad.

Sintió como unos suaves nudillos acariciaban su mejilla.

-Tranquilo, pronto acabara todo. -El hombre le dedico una mirada burlona y luego rodeo el sillón- Aunque pensándolo bien ¿Por qué esperar tanto para probar tu sangre? -El sujeto de cabellera rubia se sentó a su lado, sin borrar la sonrisa burlona de sus labios- No temas... casi ni sufrirás... -Al ampliar su sonrisa dejo a la vista sus puntiagudos colmillos.

¡Por dios! Este loco se afilo los dientes y quiere morderme ¿A qué clase de loco me cedieron?

De no haber estado completamente paralizado, Hyoga hubiera gritado.

 _Sótano._

Había roto una ventana pequeña del sótano y por ahí se había colado a la residencia. El fétido aroma a moho y encierro invadió sus fosas nasales, incluso podría decir que olía a cadáver en descomposición.

Repitiéndose una y otra vez que lo hacía por su mejor amigo, Isaac, continuo su camino hacia la difusa escalera. Rogando que al momento de subir a esta no emitiera ningún ruido a rechinido tan típico de las películas de terror.

 _Salón._

Parte de su ropa, la más cercana a la herida, se estaba tiñendo de rojo... Comenzaba a recuperar lentamente el control distal de su cuerpo y la motricidad de sus ojos. Lágrimas de angustia y dolor eran derramas, una por una, de sus gemas celeste cielo. Algunos mechones de su cabello adquirían una extraña tonalidad anaranjada, cuando las gotas de sangre transitaban por las hebras doradas y dejaban su rastro escarlata a cada paso.

* * *

Isaac vio la luz saliendo por debajo de la rendija de la puerta, pero temía encontrarse con el sujeto y no con su amigo. Apoyo la mano en el picaporte, encomendarse a todas las divinidades existentes en el mundo, solo que no llego a bajarle.

Alguien lo tomo por la espalda, poniendo una mano en su boca y arrastrándolo por el pasillo hacia otra habitación.

 _Biblioteca._

-Guarda silencio si quieres salir vivo de este lugar -le informo con un tono helado el hombre que lo sujetaba aun con fuerza- Estabas a punto de caer en su trampa.

-¿Mmm?

-Tu amigo, ya no tiene salvación, fue mordido. -¿Mordido?- Lo mejor que puedes hacer es irte de aquí y olvidarte que le conociste. -Isaac al escuchar eso comenzó a negar con la cabeza, jamás dejaría a su mejor amigo- Escucha lo que te digo, es mejor que te vayas y vuelvas al orfanato. -el joven comenzó a pelear para ser liberado de las manos de ese hombre- No quería recurrir a este método, pero otra opción no me dejas. -Dejo al muchacho inconsciente y lo cargo a su espalda, aunque no le gustara la idea... Otro día le daría caza al joven rubio, recién convertido, y al milenario ser que durante generaciones se había intentado dar muerte.

Mucho antes que existiera la orden, ya habían intentado matarlo... Y otra noche más, pasaría sin ser ajusticiado.

 ** _Continuara._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Perdonen la demora. Los personajes de Saint Seiya TLC y Saint seiya Clasico no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo IV_**

Isaac despertó, pero no en su cama, despertó en un cuarto que sin duda apestaba a desinfectante barato y a aromatizante de ambiente de la misma categoría. Cuando quiso alejarse, noto la esposa en una de sus muñecas, las paredes no parecían muy resistentes así que tranquilamente podría gritar por ayuda. Escucho un ruido en el cerrojo de la puerta con pintura desgastada, la puerta se abrió y un hombre ingreso llevando alguna prenda pulcramente doblada.

-Perdona por esposar tu mano a la cama, pero no quería arriesgarme a que despertaras y te escaparas.

-¿Quién eres?

-Me llaman Cristal y antes que me preguntes, tu amigo no tiene salvación...

-¿A qué te refieres a que no tiene salvación? ¡LIBERAME! ¡MALDITO LOCO! -El hombre pareció ignorarlo.

-Tu amigo fue mordido y si no lo fue lo será pronto, es extraño que se arriesgue a adoptar a un muchacho, eso es lo que no entiendo -Parecía hablar para sí mismo- ¿Por qué adoptar un chico? ¿Por qué semejante riesgo?

-¿De qué diablos hablas? -El hombre se acercó a Isaac-Aléjate de mí...

-El ser que adopto a tu amigo es un vampiro y yo le he estado siguiendo desde que asesino al último cazador que le asignaron.

-¿Vampiro? -El chico no pudo evitar el tono burlón, pero la seriedad del hombre le hizo borrar la sonrisa- Hyoga...

-Más que seguro, ya esté muerto... Y será mejor que así sea- Se dirigió a la puerta, luego de meter la ropa en un humilde bolso de viaje- matar niños y jóvenes nunca fue de mi agrado. Me hace pensar en la vida que se les fue arrebatada.

-¿Por qué no me dejas ir?

-Porque al primero que matan, siempre es al ser querido... Y supongo que el aprecio era mutuo -se dio vuelta y le miro- Y no puedo andar vigilando que te pasa a ti, si vigilo el orfanato. Cuando haya confirmado si tu amigo es o no un vampiro, te dejare ir... -Luego que lo haya matado, agrega para sus adentros, antes de salir de la habitación y dejar al joven ahí encerrado.

* * *

La desesperación a la que llego (luego de unas horas) fue tal que llego incluso a morderse la mano, con tal de quitarse la esposa, quería huir de ese lugar e ir por su amigo. Luego de sentir el primer dolor desistió de dicha actividad. No estaba tan desesperado como para recurrir al canibalismo para liberarse.

Estaba sentado como indio sobre la cama, ya había gritado como loco sin ninguna respuesta. La ventana estaba tapiada y algo le decía, más que seguro, que se hallaba en un edificio posiblemente abandonado. Luego de pensarlo detenidamente, se dio cuenta que ya había visto al supuesto cazador... Se había hecho pasar por cura el día de las visitas... ¿Y si solo era un pobre loco? ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Qué sería de Hyoga?

* * *

El hombre llego y le miro atentamente, el chico dormía. Se acercó y le quito la esposa, de nada servía que estuviera esposado si a ningún lado se iría. Iba a salir del cuarto cuando algo llamo su atención. Se sentó en la cama y con cuidado levanto la parte baja de la remera del joven. Una mancha de nacimiento, muy característica por así llamarla, estaba a mitad de su columna vertebral... Justo en el límite en donde la espalda pasaba a ser cintura.

-¿Una luna? -Isaac abrió los ojos y se apartó rápidamente de él. -Que curiosa marca de nacimiento...

-¿Qué diablos hacías? -pregunto por demás alarmado- ¿Que pretendías hacerme bastardo?

-Vi algo que me llamo la atención, nada más. -El hombre le miro- si vas a quedarte quieto te dejare sin esposas. -Hizo una breve pausa- Pero algo me dice que no lo harás...

 _Comedor._

Isaac intentaba liberar sus manos del pañuelo que le obligaba a permanecer sentado frente a la mesa, término dándose por vencido. Le era absolutamente imposible soltarse, de fondo escuchaba una voz... Supuso que era el hombre hablando, aunque no podía escuchar a su interlocutor.

-Debe de usar un teléfono. -Gruño, mientras con la mirada trataba de dar con algo que le sirviera para liberarse.

Partes de la conversación comenzaron a llegar a él...

 _"Tiene a un chico en su poder, posiblemente este muerto"_

 _"Ahora conmigo hay otro"_

 _"No sé qué hacer"_

El cazador no sabía qué hacer, nunca antes había tenido que lidiar con rehenes.

Isaac temía por su vida, no sabía que le pasaría a partir de ahora

¿Qué era de Hyoga en ese momento?

Esa incógnita también le estaba matando, necesitaba dar con su amigo...

Necesitaba salvarlo.

 _Continuara._


	5. Chapter 5

**Perdonen la demora, me olvide de subirlo y lo encontré de casualidad guardado en el mail xD.**

 **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _ **Capitulo V.**_

-No te resistas. -Hyoga estaba de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos apoyadas en el frió mármol.-Si lo haces será peor. -Notifico el hombre, que observaba con una sonrisa burlona como el joven padecía el gran cambio.- Pronto estarás deseoso de probar sangre, te dará igual de que manera lo hagas. -Susurro antes de llevar la copa de sangre a sus labios, observando desde su cómodo sillón la agonía momentánea del joven y disfrutando de esta.

 _ **Departamento.**_

-¿Tienes hambre? -Isaac le miro.- Estoy tratando de ser amable contigo...

-Yo no deseo tu amabilidad, solo quiero que me dejes libre... Quiero volver a mi hogar. -El hombre dejo lo que estaba a punto de cocinar y desato al muchacho.

-Te dejare cerca de ahí... Apenas llegues no salgas hasta que el sol haya dado sus primeros rayos en los minutos iniciales del alba... -Informo, antes de clavar una aguja en el cuello del chico- Ni que fuera tonto para desatar tus manos primero...

 _ **Orfanato. Varias horas después.**_

Isaac abrió los ojos, mientras una de las celadoras le sacudía suavemente.

-Muchacho ¿Has pasado toda la noche aquí en la puerta? -Pregunto la mujer con una expresión maternal- Entra ya o cogerás un resfriado...

El joven se sentía algo aturdido, lo último que recordaba era una punzada en su cuello. Miro el cielo... el alba ya estaba dando sus primeras pinceladas al oscuro cielo...

Dejo salir un suspiro, iría por Hyoga. No creía en esas cosas dichas por ese extraño loco.

Aunque ahora no podía, ahora le tocaba el sermón del director.

* * *

La tarde llego y a esta le continúo lentamente la helada noche. Isaac dejo salir un lento suspiro cuando la jefa de las celadoras le puso en la habitación de castigados.

Estaba solo en esa habitación, sin nada más que la cama y un pequeño baño anexado.

Este lugar era el que muchos habían odiado cuando eran niños.

Ahora que era mayor, ir a parar a esa habitación era lo mismo que dormir en sus propias camas. Bueno, no lo mismo. Dado que en esos casos tenían el placer de experimentar lo que era un "cuarto propio".

El golpe en la ventana le hizo moverse, al mirar nada había. Solo había sido la rama del envejecido árbol del orfanato, siempre decían que lo podarían, pero jamás lo hacían.

-Isaac... -La voz vino del otro lado de la puerta.- Isaac... Necesito ayuda... -El chico se levanto de la cama y vio que la escasa luz que pasaba por la puerta era interrumpida por algo o alguien.- Isaac... Algo me hizo, no me siento bien...

-¿Hyoga?- El chico movió el picaporte- Estoy encerrado... Tienes que ir con una celadora... -Apretó los dientes- no puedo ayudarte... No puedo salir de aquí...

-Tengo mucha sed... -Al escuchar esas tres palabras Isaac dejo quieto el picaporte-Me... mordió... No me siento bien... Quiere que te lleve con él...

-No... Puedo ayudarte... -Del ojo de Isaac cayeron lagrimas- No puedo ayudarte amigo... No puedo...

-Tengo mucha sed... Isaac... no sé cuánto tiempo podre contenerla... -Escucho que Hyoga golpeaba la puerta- Isaac... necesito tu ayuda.

-No sé cómo ayudarte. -Dijo al fin con lágrimas en sus ojos, no sabía qué hacer por su amigo.

Hyoga se maldecía internamente por lo que sus nuevos instintos le decían que debía hacer con su hermano del alma. Unos pasos se dejaron oír y los ojos de Hyoga se enfocaron en la celadora que le miraba sorprendida desde el umbral del pasillo. El olor de la sangre, proveniente de un diminuto corte enloqueció los nuevos instintos del chico.

 _ **Mañana siguiente.**_

-Encontramos a un menor -Informo el oficial, mientras veía al muchacho de cabellera verde sentado junto a un paramédico que trataba de sacarle algo de charla. -Estaba encerrado en el cuarto de castigo, así que no vio nada... Pero es claro que escucho todo.

-¿A dónde lo van a llevar? -Pregunto el superior, mientras los medios comenzaban a aglomerarse en las afueras del orfanato.- ¿Es el único testigo a parte de los niños pequeños?

-Si. Lo van a llevar al hospital, apenas consigan un psiquiatra... Por eso aun no lo llevan. -Miro al chico con la manta sobre los hombros- ¿Ah entrado?

-No.

-Me alegro, no creo que pueda sacarme esa masacre de la cabeza...

-Por lo menos no tocaron a los más pequeños...

-¿Que clase de monstruo hace eso a tantos adolescentes? -Hizo una pausa- Incluso mato a las celadoras, todo lo que ha pasado no tiene descripción.

-No podemos preguntarle a los niños -Miro al adolescente- Puede que cuando hable diga algo. -Si es que habla.

 ** _Continuara._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes de Saint Seiya (todas sus series) no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 ** _Capitulo VI_**

Isaac estaba en absoluto silencio, sentado en una de las salas de interrogación. La psicóloga por todos los medios intentó hacerle hablar, pero el silencio del chico era por demás hermético.

-Arriba muchacho, irás al hospital de vuelta -Informó un policía, mientras lo conducían fuera de la comisaria. Con el sol brillando en su cúpula celeste, extrañamente se sintió seguro.

* * *

De haber prestado atención, hubiera notado que lo conducían fuera de la ciudad y no hacia el hospital. Cuando noto que no había sido llevado a donde se suponía, ya tenia al albino abriéndole la puerta.

Todo el tiempo había sido uno de los presuntos policías. Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no había notado quienes lo llevaban y donde lo lleva.

-Bienvenido hermano Cristal -Dijo un anciano con ropa de sacerdote- ¿Él es el joven que cuenta con la atención de esa abominación del infierno?

-Me temo que si, su ilustrísima. -Informó el tal Cristal, en ese momento a Isaac le dio igual su destino. Ya no tenia nada que perder, le daba igual si una secta religiosa lo asesinaba o lo dejaba con vida.

Sus "hermanos" habían sido asesinados por Hyoga, la persona que mas había poseído su confianza indiscutida... La unica persona que realmente le importaba.

 _ **Habitación.**_

-Aquí tienes ropa limpia, si gustas bañarte -El hombre abrió la puerta- Ahí tienes. -Observó el rostro del más joven, ningún músculo se movía siquiera.- Escucha...

-Escuche como mataba a todos... Hyoga... -Las lagrimas se hicieron presentes en sus ojos- ¿Que fue lo que le hizo? Hyoga jamás le haría eso... el nunca... -Cristal tomo las manos del muchacho entre las suyas.

-Tu amigo, ya no existe y eso que atacó a quienes considerabas tu familia... -Isaac apretó los dientes- No era la persona que tu recuerdas.

-Déjeme solo... por favor. -El cura se levanto del suelo y opto por cumplir los deseos del muchacho, necesitaba algo de soledad.

 ** _Biblioteca._**

-La sangre de la inmortalidad. -Cristal miro casi aterrado al anciano frente a él. -Según los antiguos escritos... Solo una persona nace en el momento exacto que el eclipse azul esta en su auge...

-El chico...

-El muchacho, tiene en sus venas lo que hace inmortal a ese ser.

-¿Cree que se halla confundido cuando se llevó al muchacho? -La voz provino de sus espaldas, cuando se dio vuelta se encontró con un cura que gozaba poco de su simpatía.

-Los muchachos comparten prendas, puede que las fragancias corporales se mezclará... -El anciano se frotó el mentón dudoso- La inmortalidad... esta en él... Debemos esconder al chico, hasta matar a ese monstruo.

-Es peligroso dejarlo vivo -Tomo el gran libro y comenzó a pasar las hojas- Ese ser es el más antiguo de todos... Debemos buscar alternativas. Matar al chico, es lo mas seguro. -Cristal observo los escritos.

Para que su sangre no fuera útil, el chico tendría que ser bañado en aceite de olivo de los montes de Jerusalén y agua bendita. Tendrian que clavar una daga de hierro en su corazón.

Luego sus restos deberían ser prendidos fuegos para purificar.

-¿Estas loco? -Miro el dibujo hecho a mano en el escrito- Es un adolescente... un muchacho.

-No se matara al muchacho. -Sentenció el anciano- Y es mi ultima palabra...

 ** _Habitación._**

La mirada de Isaac se enfocó en el hombre que tenía frente a él. Este le hizo un gesto y el muchacho medio dormido le siguió. Podrían regresarle a lo que quédase de su casa...

 ** _Capilla._**

-¡SUÉLTENME! -Isaac trataba por todos los medios soltarse de los amarres que le habían impuesto.

-Revisarlo... Hay que estar seguros.

-¡DEJAR MI PANTALÓN PERVERTIDOS! -Deslizó un poco la remera y el pantalón dejando a la vista la luna.

-Si es...

-Traer el aceite con agua bendita -Los ojos del muchacho se posaron el el cuchillo de aire antiguo.- No podemos dejar que esa cosa tome su sangre...

-Por favor... no... ¡AYUDA! -Le colocaron una mordaza para impedir el siguiente grito del muchacho. La mirada aterrada de Isaac no dejaba el cuchillo mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por una mezcla de agua y aceite.

 ** _Exteriores._**

-Ellos quieren hacerle daño a tu amigo -El milenario ser sujetaba a Hyoga en un abrazo, que más bien parecía una letal trampa. El neófito ser, escuchaba desde fuera los gritos y súplicas de su mejor amigo- te dejaría libre, mi pequeño hijo... Si fueses inmortal, pero al igual que mi una vez pongas un pie dentro de esa institución... -Acercó sus labios al oído derecho del muchacho- serás ceniza... Deja que solucionen el problema ellos... Cuando salgan, les matas.

 ** _Capilla._**

Los hombres rezaban en latín, por todos los medios Isaac intentaba soltarse... Ya no opinaba igual con respecto a la idea de ser asesinado por una secta religiosa. Escucho un ruido metálico tocar el suelo varias veces, antes que alguien pudiera reaccionar gas lacrimógeno y humo blanco inundaron la sala.

Lo siguiente fue confuso.

 ** _Cochera, varios minutos después._**

-Cuando tengamos algo de distancia entre ellos y nosotros, me encargaré de atender tus malestares... -Cristal metió a Isaac en el asiento trasero y se apresuro a subir tras el volante.

El muchacho juraría, varios minutos después, que había escuchado disparos durante el escape.

 ** _Exteriores._**

-Hora de comer, hijo mio... -El milenario ser soltó a Hyoga. Los cinco curas que aguardaban fuera y habían disparado contra el coche, estaban ahí para saciar su sed... y no solo la sed de sangre.

 ** _Un tiempo después._**

-Iban a matar al muchacho… ¿Que clase de hombres de dios son que sacrifican a un inocente como si fuera un carnero? -Sonrió con burla. -Sangre profana, quita la santidad… de los edificios… -Observo a Hyoga, aún tenía sus colmillos en el cuello de su ultima victima- A uno le dijo que no permitirá el sacrificio del muchacho y a otro le dijo que lo matara… -El anciano miro al hombre- Odio el doble discurso o mejor dicho… las órdenes contradictorias… -Tomo al viejo del cuello- Por eso no te daré como aperitivo de mi hijo viejo…-Se aproximo a la ventana con el anciano tomado del cuello.- Le darias una indigestión…

-Padre… ya termine… -Miro al hombre de cabellera rubia, el cual sonreía con burla a la ventana abierta teniendo la luna creciente frente a él.- ¿Cuando iremos por Isaac? ¿Cuando veré a mi hermano?

-En breve, hijo mio… en breve…

 _Continuara._


End file.
